With Great Power Comes Great Security
by Earth322928
Summary: When a teenager named Peter Parker awakens in a containment cell, he has no knowledge of why he's there. A man named Logan comes to his rescue and the both of them escape the clutches of a government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. that intends to capture them, experiment on them, or even kill them.


Peter's eyes open. He is on the floor and looks around to find that he is imprisoned in a highly secure cell.

_Where am I?_ He thinks to himself. Peter proceeds to the tightly sealed door. He looks out the plexiglass window down a long hallway lined with guards. They have flexible suits with the emblem and label "S.H.I.E.L.D." embroidered on the arm.

Peter steps back, still trying to understand what's going on. Footsteps break the silence, as two guards are walking towards the cell. The door opens, and the guards enter as the door immediately seals behind them. Both stand motionless.

"What am I doing here? What did I do?" Peter asks the guards. Suddenly, one of the guards attacks Peter.

"WAIT!" The other guard yells as he tries to intervene. Peter's mind warns him and he reacts quickly, twisting the guards arm and kicking him against the wall. The other guard then attempts to restrain Peter from behind, but Peter jolts his head back and turns to punch the guard against the wall opposite.

Peter is blown away by what he's done. His mind warns him that the first guard is rising from behind him. He turns to attack, but rams into the metal claws that have emerged from the guards hands. Leaving Peter confused, the guard removes his helmet, revealing himself.

"Relax bub. My name is Logan. I'm here to break you out." Before Peter can respond, the door bursts open and guards pour into the confined cell. Both Peter and Logan take out all of the guards with ease, Peter countering almost every attack thrown, and Logan tearing through those he fights.

"Here kid, put one of these suits on." Peter is still astonished by what he's just done.

"How did I do that?"

"You're a mutant. So am I. Long story short, the government doesn't take too kindly to us, you especially, but I'll get to that later. Just put the suit on." Peter puts the suit on, when suddenly, the alarm begins to sound.

"We've gotta move. NOW!" Peter and Logan dash down the hallway before more guards arrive.

Peter and Logan fall in with a formation of guards that are making their way onto the helicarrier docked onto the S.H.I.E.L..D. naval ship. The guards that remain on the ship are flocking to the cell. Before any discovery is made, both Peter and Logan are on the helicarrier as it takes off. Once they are in the clear, they make their way below the helicarrier to storage where they can speak safely.

"Could you tell me what's going on now? What happened to my aunt and uncle? How did I get-"

"You were the first mutant captured by the government. Someone exposed you. They ran a bunch of tests on you, but one of them didn't go so well."

"What're you talking about?"

"You pretty much went on a killing spree. Some pretty important people died in the wake of your carnage. Clint Barton, Tony Stark and even director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. Ever since then, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motto has been 'With Great Power Comes Great Security'. They've been keeping a close eye on everyone, capturing, experimenting on, and even killing mutants. What we need to do now, though, is we need to get off this ship. We couldn't risk it back there because there were guards everywhere. There's a hatch somewhere in this room. If we find it, we can dive into the ocean and escape."

"One more question. How'd I get these powers?"

"You were bitten by a radioactive spider, or somethin'"

Up in the control room of the helicarrier stands Natasha Romanova, newly appointed director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and before her are six men.

"The guards searched the ship and found nothing. Parker's escape took place around the time when additional troops boarded the helicarrier, and he's probably somewhere on it. Find him...kill him if necessary." Natasha orders the men as they make their way out of the control room.


End file.
